The PoundRaizers
The PoundRaizers is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise The heroes form a group for the former Devil Dogs called the PoundRaizers. Plot Part One (Inside the Puppy Pound, Cooler is about to walk outside.) Cooler: Ahhh....! Time for an afternoon walk. Ready Nose Marie? (Whistles the Pound Puppies theme song.) Nose Marie: I sure am, Cooler. (Whistles along.) Bartrand: Hi, Mom! Dad! Cooler: Same to you, Bartrand. Wha-- Did Bartrand call us...? Nose Marie: Yes, he called us his parents. Bartrand: Well, Yeah. You're my ancestors. It's only fair I call you that. right? I have your lower face, daddy-o. And the eyes are from you, mom. Cooler and Nose Marie: Oh. (Tony enters and hugs Bartrand.) Tony: Hi, Bart. Bartrand: Hello, owner. Tony: Owner? Ha. Just call me Tony or Tone. Bartrand: Uh... Sure, Tony. Can I call you Uncle Tony? Tony: If you like... Both: Huh? (Sees Stephanie with Howler.) Stephanie: Daddy, do you want to see the garden? There's plenty of Vegetables and Fruits. Howler: Um, Did you call me daddy? Stephanie: Yes, daddy. (Howler scratches his head.) Howler: Okay, I'm confused. Vivian: So, I'm not allowed to call you dad, but you want me to call you big brother? Louie: I guess, Madamoiselle Vivian. Huh? (Sees Darius with Igor and Bright Eyes.) Darius: Since the both of you are smaller, I guess it'd be awkward if I called you mom and dad, Right? Bright Eyes: Well, Iggy and I are kinda too young for that. But, if you want, you can consider Iggy and I as your little siblings. Ian: Do you think I can consider you a little brother, Whopper? Whopper: If you wish. Tony: Um... Cooler? Nose Marie? What's going on? Are these guys role-playing or something? Cooler: Well, after those Seven joined the pound, They're considering Us as Parental Figures, Brother/sister figures, et cetera. Tony: Oh. (Jayden and Beamer enter.) Cooler: Yo, Jayden and Beamer. Jayden: Hey, Cooler. Beamer: What's happening? Tony: Well, Bartrand and friends are considering their ancestors as parents and siblings. Jayden: Well, if that's the Case... (To Beamer) Can I Please, be considered a big brother figure to You and Maya? Please? (Maya Enters.) Beamer: Um... Sure, big brother Jayden. Maya: I hope Barkerville doesn't get mixed up in the chaos. (Antonio and Barkerville enter.) Antonio: So, Grandfather Barkerville. What shall we do today? Barkerville: Well I think... Huh? Grandpa...? Antonio: Sorry, Sorry. Do You prefer little brother, Barkerville? Barkerville: Well, that's more like it. (Confused) Little brother, Barkerville? Tony: Okay... (To Bartrand) Say, Bart. What do you want to do today? Bartrand: I was thinking some quality time with Mom and Dad. Tony: Oh. Say, Bart, I was going to the mall with Nose Marie and Cooler after they're done at the park. Do you want to come? Bartrand: Sure, Uncle Tony. Tony: Why are you calling me Uncle Tony? Bartrand: Well, since you already have godchildren, I think it would be fair if I consider you as a godfather as well. Tony: Well.....okay, (With an uncomfortable look on his face) but I think you're kind of annoying Cooler and Nose Marie. Bartrand: Huh? How? Tony: Well, I think it would be better if you address them as Cooler and Nose Marie instead of "Mom" or "Dad". Sure, I know that they're your ancestors, but don't you think that calling them "mom" and "dad" gets on their nerves? (To Cooler and Nose Marie) What do you guys think? Cooler: Tony, There's nothing wrong with being Bartrand's Parental figures. Nose Marie: Don'cha miss your real parents, Bartrand? Bartrand: With all My heart. and it will take Hundreds of Years to see them again. Tony: Oh. I guess I see why. I'm sorry, Bart. Bartrand: That's okay, Uncle Tony. Tony: So, Bart, I have a question for you. What do you think about forming a team of your own? Bartrand: What kind? Tony: Well, You have a variety of Skills, Right? Bartrand: Yeah. Odd Jobs Shop! Tony: No! No, I mean the fact that you and your adopted brothers and sisters have various talents. You are a sewing prodigy, Stephanie is a great gardener, Viv is an expert veterinarian, Darius has high intelligence, Ian is a talented artist, Jayden is acrobatic, and Antonio is a natural machinist. That makes sense, don't you think? Bartrand: Hmm. I guess so. Tony: Now, what kind of costumes do you want? I'll design them for you. Jayden: Hmm... Custom-Made Jumpsuits with the Letter "P" on the front? Ian: With Gloves and Boots? Stephanie: and Helmets with a Visor to cover Our Eyes? Tony: Actually, no. However, you do get to wear colored motorcycle helmets and shirts that represent your personality... Oh! Also capes and pants too. No gloves or boots are necessary. Bartrand: Sounds good to me. Cooler: Now, we need to come up with names for you guys. Stephanie: How about the Canine Crew? Bartrand: Hmm... No. Vivian: I can't think of anything at the moment. How about you, Darius? Darius: How about this: Darius Daredevils? Jayden: Nope! Ian: Hmm. Devil Dog Taskforce? Vivian: Good heavens no! I don't want to relive that nightmare where that accursed Count killed my owner. Antonio: Alright, we won't have the word "Devil" in our name. How about the Puppy Paws of the Pound? Bartrand: No offense, but that sounds kinda corny. Nose Marie: Puppies of the Future? Where You rise from the future to the Now? Cooler: Rise...? Pound-Riser? PoundRaizer! All(Except Cooler): (Confused) PoundRaizer? Antonio: Now what is this PoundRaizer business? Have you been watching too much Japanese cartoons again? Ian: What does it even mean? Darius: Is it something like us of the Pound who will always rise to the challenge? Cooler: Darius, You're right! Darius: I am? Cooler: Yes. All Females: (Singing) Is he sure about that? What does PoundRaizer mean? All Males(Except Cooler): (Singing) What does it mean? What does it mean? I've no idea, do you? What does it mean? What does it mean? Can he give us a clue? Tony: Cooler, are you sure PoundRaizer sounds appropriate for the team? Cooler: Sure. Now, you go and design the costumes. Tony: You got it, Cooler! (Tony rushes off.) Bartrand: (To Cooler) So, dad, what kind of codenames do we need? Cooler: Well, why not colors? Bartrand: You mean like the colors we wear on our clothes? Cooler: Yeperoonie. Nose Marie: I kinda like the idea of those Seven having something like a jacks of all trades Shop. Cooler: You mean an Odd Jobs shop? not exactly a good job choice for Our pups. Nose Marie: Well, Our pups need a variety of skills. Beamer: They also need weapons. You know, Bartrand can use sewing needles, Darius can use cards, Jayden can hide all kinds of hidden projectiles in his pom poms, Stephanie can use a garden rake, and Ian can use a giant paintbrush. Cool idea I came up, no? Igor: Beamy, This is a kids cartoon. be more kid-friendly, like... a Bag of Marbles, a Whistle or Air Horn, a Seltzer Bottle or Fire Hose. No sharp or poisonous objects. (Bartrand, Stephanie, Vivian, Darius, Ian, Jayden, and Antonio look at each other and shake their heads, disagreeing with Igor's idea.) Beamer: Oh, come on, Iggy. Nobody's going to take the PoundRaizers seriously with those kind of weapons. Besides, those are weapons only you would use. Besides, the paintbrushes, cards and pom poms don't look dangerous. Darius: I agree with Beamer. Besides, each of the weapons Beamer suggest have to suit our personality or we might not be getting anywhere. Jayden: Yeah. Igor: Listen to reason, Beamer. Kids watching this episode might give Kids the wrong idea. about using weapons with deadly force. They'll think it'll be okay for kids to use weapons You'll use. but, Your ideals like that... (Imagines Bartrand Running at a High speed, and using His Sewing needles as Darts at a Target, electrocuting the target and blowing it up.) Bright Eyes: I'm with Iggy on this. The PoundRaizer shouldn't use any weapons that could cause heavy violence. Igor: but there will be some weapons that will be approved by a certain, but moral writer. (The PoundRaizers still shake their heads.) Igor: One of the weapons would involve a net to capture enemies. Beamer: Sigh. You're so nit-picky. Ian: Yeah, Iggy, you're not being fair. Like Beamer said, those weapons have to fit our personality. Bartrand: Yeah. Besides, what good will a bag of marbles do? What am I supposed to do? Play marbles with villains... Darius: Blow a whistle to tell the villains it's time go swimming? Antonio: Cool them off with a garden hose? Besides, it's not like we're given bazookas or machine guns or knives or anything like that. Igor: I can't believe you guys are so unreasonable! Blah! (pulls His eyelid down at Beamer and Bright Eyes laughs as pulls Her eyelid at Beamer. Beamer sputters for a moment until he calms down.) Beamer: At least I'm more mature than you. Jayden: You tell him, little brother! Igor: and You want them to cause violence to any evildoer at a PG-13 level? Maya: I think Ignatius means, something like the sight of B, L, asterisk, exclamation mark, At symbol, in a cartoon. Beamer: Okay, Iggy, you win. Give Bartrand the stupid weapons you suggest. But, at least let Stephanie, Darius, Ian, and Jayden keep their weapons. Igor: In that order. No Needles for You, Bartrand. (Bartrand gets a disappointed look on his face) Igor: Stephanie, Your rake will be replaced by a wood staff. (Stephanie gets a disappointed look on her face.) Igor: Vivian, You can keep Your medical supplies and rubber hammer. Vivian: Preferably, I chose not to fight. Igor: Darius, Your cards will be two kinds. one kind will give Your enemies painful but anemic paper cuts, another will be very explosive. Darius: Actually, the cards I always use never show blood. Igor: Ian, You'll keep Your paintbrush but no paint on it. Ian: Understood. Igor: Jayden, You can have Your pom poms. Jayden: Yes! Igor: Antonio, Your kung-fu's okay by Me. Antonio: Actually, it's called Muy Thai. Stephanie: Hold on, Beamer said that I should keep my garden rake, not replace it with a wooden staff. That's not fair. Igor: Lots of fighters use a staff for long range combat, and using it as for a long pole vault. can Your rake do that? Stephanie: (Sadly) No. Tony: (Off-screen) The costumes are ready! Beamer: Awesome! (Later, the group is observing the costumes.) Tony: What do you guys think? (Catgut enters.) Catgut: I helped Tony make these costumes. Tony: And you were a great help. Catgut: Anyway, what do you guys think? Bartrand: They look cool! Darius: What exquisite design! Jayden: Amazing! Ian: Look how detailed the costumes are! Stephanie: Wonderful! Vivian: Magnificent! Antonio: Very artistic. Catgut: Thanks. Notice how I imprinted the words to express your personality? Jayden: Yes, we do. Very nice. Catgut: And don't forget the helmets I made. Bartrand: I can see my reflection on the helmet. This helmet is bright and shiny. Catgut: You should be thanking Vigor for finding the helmets at the junkyard. Michelle: And I helped Vigor paint the helmets. Catgut: So, when do you begin your first mission? Bartrand: Mission? Michelle: Yeah, when is your first mission? Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Bartrand Category:Fan made episodes starring Stephanie Category:Fan made episodes starring Vivian Category:Fan made episodes starring Darius Category:Fan made episodes starring Jayden Category:Fan made episodes starring Antonio Category:Fan made episodes starring Ian